Oblivious
by melodiouslynocturne
Summary: If it had been anyone else, it would have been obvious.


_AN: I don't own either characters, just the story. Characters belong to Square Enix._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Demyx. Axel send you out shopping again?" I asked as he came, well, fell through the front door.<p>

"Yeah." He panted, setting the stuff down. "Why did he need me to get it? He's not meeting Roxas for like an hour. He had loads of time to do it." He sighed, flopping onto the couch beside me. He looked up, his mullet slightly skewed. "How are you?"

I smiled, fixing it slightly. "Very good, thank you." He smiled widely, all teeth. "But I do have a question for you."

"Okay…" He responded curiously, turning his body completely to face me.

"Do you want to go for ice cream?"

His eyes lit up. "Can we?" I laughed, telling him we could as he scrambled to put his shoes back on. "Letsgoletsgoletsgo." He rushed, dragging me out the door and down the stairs. I laughed, letting him guide me.

The ice cream parlour was only 3 blocks from his and Axel's apartment, so, naturally, He ran the whole way there. I chuckled, walking behind him. That's my Demyx, excited by the smallest of things. No, not my Demyx. Just Demyx. I shook my head and made my way over to him, already indoors and choosing his ice cream and topping.

"What are you getting, ba- Demyx?" I cursed myself for my slight slip of the tongue. Not that he would notice.

"Um… Chocolate and Skor bits." He beamed, hopping between his feet. His turn was next and the attendant mixed his, the next free one taking my french vanilla and graham crackers. He got his, I got mine, I paid and we sat in a booth. "Thanks Zexion." He smiled sweetly, licking the cone.

I smiled lightly, chuckling a bit. "No problem." I closed my eyes and shook my head, eating some of mine. I opened my eyes to his cocked head and curious look. I brushed it off and he went back to happily eating. My mobile vibrated on the table. The text was from Axel. I quickly scanned over it and closed it quickly, continuing to eat.

"Who was that?" He asked, his mouth jam packed with ice cream.

I flicked a graham cracker out of my tooth. "Axel. Roxas got off early, so the two of them are going to be out all night."

He nodded. "Okay. Do you want to stay over for a bit then?"

I smiled. "I knew you'd ask. Of course I will." He smiled and we finished our ice cream. We stood and left, him much calmer than before. We walked casually, talking about nothing in particular. More than a few times our hands brushed. Every time they did, I turned bright red and pulled back. He hardly noticed, not changing pace.

Demyx opened the door and stretched, rolling his jacket onto a hook. "Axel bought a new movie and I want to watch it, but I don't want to watch it alone."

"What did he buy?" I asked, opening the fridge and pouring a glass of chocolate milk.

He sat on the couch, showing me the cover. "The Crazies."

I smiled. That had been on my list of movies to watch. "Sure. I'd love to watch it with you." He bounced up and put the disk in the player. I sat down and laid down, his head resting in my lap, where it always went. The opening credits played through and I tried my best to pay attention.

"Ready?" He looked at me, finger trained on the play button.

I smiled. "Whenever you are." He shifted his head to rest on my thigh and hit play.

He was fine during the beginning of the movie, where I was paying attention. The second 'zombies' appeared, I lost focus on the movie. First it was his breathing on my shin, changing speed and velocity based on scene. Then came his body tensing during the suspense. Unconsciously, I stroked his hair in attempts to calm him, reminding him I was still there.

About halfway though, he paused it and sat up. "Can I have a glass of papoa juice?"

I blinked, somewhat startled. "Y-yeah, sure." I stood and poured him a glass, watching him. He sat stark upright, staring at the white tv illuminating his face in the darkness, holding his knees. I shook my head and sat down beside him. "Do you like the movie?" He took a sip before nodding. He finished off the glass, leaned against my shoulder and pressed play.

It didn't take long for the feelings to come back. Him beside me, wrapped in a blanket, clenching with the tones. Suddenly, I felt his body pressed against mine. He clutched to me, face pressed tight into my shoulder. My mind turned to auto-pilot. I smiled lightly, stroking his back gently. "Shh, shh..." I whispered, holding him close. He lifted his head slowly, tears building up in his eyes. "They won't hurt you." A hand reached down and swiped the tears from his eyes.

"Promise?" He stuttered, leaning up slowly.

"Promise." I whispered, closing my eyes and gently graced his lips with mine. I pulled my head away and smiled lightly.

"Thanks." Demyx's face was beet red, but he was smiling. He shifted his body again and turned back to the screen. His body reacted less, but he remained as close to me as he could without launching himself onto me. I smiled, shaking my head slightly. Had it been anyone else, it would have been obvious from the beginning.


End file.
